At the End of the day
by polybi
Summary: Zelena decides she sees no purpose in life. But she will soon discover she is wrong. Trigger: attempted suicide. SQ and WickedWolf. One-shot. Inspired in part by a quote by Lana Parrilla. I need reviews and likes are needed more than ever. Now with added Frozen Snow Queen/Elsanna goodness! Now rating leveled up to T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trigger warning: an attempt at suicide. **_

_**The usual disclaimers**_

* * *

><p>She thought about it for a long time. She thought about doing it long before she came up with that insane idea that she could actually go back and...<p>

What's the use, she thought. She could not change what had happened before.

And now? Now she knew it was all her fault. Everything that happened. It was almost hilarious how her plan dismantled at almost every turn.

This was not the way you get love. Not this way. And maybe there was no way. Maybe she did not deserve love.

Maybe? Hell, it was a definate.

Even when the target of her hate offered that second chance, she refused. She knew there were strings attached. That she would have to become something that she was not.

And she knew she would always be wicked.

The water of the Atlantic looked peaceful. Death would be easy anyway. Let the water fill her lungs. It would be painless. Just stop breathing and it would be over in minutes. No longer a burden to anyone. The Wicked Witch of Oz would finally end. at her own hand.

It was almost funny. Death by water. Maybe she would melt, after all.

The pendant would go with her. She broke into the crypt and stole it. No need for anyone with magic to be tempted. Not Regina. And that Emma woman. The woman in green thought about how they could have been friends. And even that waitress. Ruby, she thought her name was. She was so beautiful. Maybe. Maybe.

No, not a chance.

Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West, took one last look around. She did not look at the town she tried to terrorize only a few days before. She just looked out. Not a cloud in the sky as she took those steps on the pier. She stood at the edge of the wood. She kissed the pendant...funny, it really was the only true friend she had. She closed her eyes. She leapt forward.

She never touched the water.

A force more powerful than she could imagine seemed to grab her body and sent her flying backwards, away from the water. She landed on the boardwalk, but not hard. It was a soft landing on the wood. Somehow, the Wicked Witch realized there maybe be only one or two people who could have done that.

And as she looked up, Zelena's suspicions were confirmed. The two women were standing over her, both with looks of what appeared to be concern. "Are you alright?" That was a dumb question for Regina Mills to ask. Still the Evil Queen reached out to one of Zelena's hands, the other hand that reached out was that of the Savior, Emma Swan. And as the witch in green looked up she saw others: Snow White, whose newborn son she tried to use to facilitate her failed scheme, the waitress Ruby, whom she only caught a glimpse of but was attracted to in that glimpse, and the most loyal of Zelena's army of flying simians, Walsh.

Zelena figured that this was the lynch mob who had come to finish her off. And she had too much pride left to give the fine citizens of Storybrooke that opportunity. As soon as her feet hit the ground she started to run, but that force grabbed her again, this time stopping her forward movement and lifting the witch above the boardwalk. Not too high, just enough to keep her from running.

Zelena's sister and her blonde companion walked closer to her as she was trapped aloft. If nothing else, the witch probably thought this was payback for that watch tower stunt. She was defeated, and she knew it.

"At least have the decency to kill me quickly, dear sister..."

"I have no intention of killing you..." Regina seemed desperate to try to convince her that she did not want to harm the half-sister who, only a few days before, tried to destroy her.

Zelena just stood there, if one could stand while being aloft six feet off the ground. The redhead seemed resigned to a fate she believed could be moments away.

"Zelena...we don't want you to die..." It was Emma turn to talk the witch. "Look, I've never been one to mince words. I know that you're scared. You had to be to try to pull off what you did. I know a lot of people hate you, and I should because of Neal. But crazy as it sounds, I do like your style. And a bit of courage. In fact there's only one person I know who just as crazy and brave..." And then she looked at Regina. Lovingly, maybe. Then the Sheriff added, "Besides, the bastard owed my 84 grand in back child support." Regina snickered. Emma smirked.

And Zelena stayed silent. Her eyes started at the ground.

Regina and Emma raised their hands, and propelled the magic that gently let Zelena drop to the boardwalk. Then it was Walsh's turn. he tried to look into his mistress' eyes but she refused. He spoke anyway...

"Zelena...remember the night I delivered that...that package.?" Everyone knew it was that vial of blood from Emma, the night Emma broke up with Walsh. Zelena remained silent. After I gave that to you, I went, sat on the couch and just cried. It wasn't that I was sorry about what I did...it was what I couldn't do. You see I really was in love with Emma. I told you that. I thought you'd snark me out but you didn't. You just said you understood. That Emma was a good person, and she was lucky to have me for those six months..." At that point Walsh started sobbing. Zelena moved closer to the man, and with hesitation, put her arms around him. Emma just stood there in silence not knowing which was more unbelievable...that Zelena had that much compassion, or that the man she thought had played tricks on her actually did love her all that time.

And while all this was going on, two more people joined the group: Snow and Belle.

Both gave silent looks of concern towards the redhead. Then, Belle was the first to speak. All of seven words...

"Your brought my Rumple back. Thank you."

And with that, as she was still embracing Walsh, Zelena herself was embraced by the librarian. Warm tears streaked down Belle's face, and fell on the neck of the witch. And as two other people approached, it was Snow's turn to speak...

"I think I am a pretty good judge of people. I'm almost never wrong. When I first met Regina she was so pure and honest...I loved her immediately. Along the way I thought I _was_ wrong...she'd become the Evil Queen...the thing is, Zelena, the curse she created, when it got to me, it could have turned me into anything. Could have even killed me. But it turned me into a teacher...a _teacher_! I never wanted to be a queen, I just wanted to help people. And now I get to help kids, to help their minds grow..."

Zelena wanted to stop the stream of words, but Snow White held her hand. "Look, when you first came to me wanting to be my midwife, I saw a _good_ person. And I believe that good person is still somewhere inside of you...I'd love to meet her again.." The scene kept repeating with tears and hugs. A tall bearded man in leather spoke next...

"That was quite a trick that kissing spell." Hook was, as always Hook. "But I have to say it made me realize something. All my life I have managed to...to get by on charm and wits. Your little trick made me realize that there was so something precious to me. That was Swan..."

Emma's eyes raised for the second time that day.

"That trick made me realize that there was something I loved more than myself. And for that..." The pirate bowed his head in the direction of a very stunned witch. "..for that, I shall forever be grateful."

And then Hook turned to Emma and Regina, with eyes locked on the Evil Queen. "Just so you know, I do love Swan. Love her enough not to take her away from you. My promise." Then he turned his eyes to Emma. "Just know, that if you need me, I will always be...at your service." Then he turned to Zelena and kissed her cheek.

By now, Zelena's skin was as green as her apples, and her eyes as red as her sister's. those eyes look up at the next one yet to speak. The waitress. The wolf.

Zelena did not know about Ruby's wolf when she came to Storybrooke. She found out through the dribs and drabs of things she had heard, and her foolish quest kept her from getting to know the long-legged woman...even though, from a glance, she did think she was very attractive. As attractive, maybe, as the Good Witch of the South back in Oz.

Not that it mattered, for Zelena long ago did not think that anyone would love her willingly.

But now, Zelena was sitting in the middle of the boardwalk surrounded by people who should hate her, but for some reason feel the opposite. And as the wolf-woman strode cautiously towards the witch, her skin rapidly turned a deep forest green. Not that it mattered; the woman would probably turn wolf and devour her as the now growing throng cheered.

Ruby approached, then bent down, grabbed Zelena's head...

...and kissed the witch. Full on the mouth. Deeply. Very deeply. And then pulled away slightly and spoke: "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

Zelena was stunned, more than she had been in the last few minutes. She made no attempt to wipe the tears that were forming. She had never been kissed like that before. Ever. The Wicked WItch just sat there as Ruby continued: "When I first saw you, you were...THE most beautiful person I had ever seen. I wanted you then...and I want you now.'

Zelena responded...almost pleaded...for the other woman not to feel the way she did. "you do know I have done bad things..._evil_ things...and yes, I'll say it, _wicked_ things..."

"That was nothing compared to what mom did..." Henry Mills mentioned it matter-of-factly. "There's this movie...I mean, a story called Lilo and Stitch...you'd have to see it to understand...but anyway, there's a part in it where Lilo tells Stitch 'ohana." That means "family" in this place called Hawaii."

Zelena simply whispered the word, "ohana?"

"Yes, Ohana. Family. And Lilo told Stitch that family never gets left behind. Never...:"

Then Henry walked to Zelena and held out his hand.

"Ohana."

Zelena then collapsed in sobs. As she looked up at Henry, the 14-year-old hugged the redhead tightly. And surrounding her were a growing number of people. The woman they called Granny. The seven men they called dwarves, though they were not that little. Robin and Marian were there. The woman they called Tink and a large man she later found out was named Tiny. The nuns.

And they all one after the other said that word.

"Ohana.."

Finally, Regina knelt down to her broken sister. The Queen knows what the witch is feeling. Emma knelt down with her true love. She knows what Regina has gone through. The same things that maybe Zelena was going through. Her sister was in quiet tears as Regina told her, "You see...you didn't have to go back. Everything you need is here."

Emma added, "And you already have the courage, the brains, and the heart. You had them all the time."

Regina then closed: "And no matter what, at the end of the day, we are family. Ohana..."

Emma repeated: "Ohana..."

And Zelena wept and nodded quickly, "Ohana..." She then melted into the arms of her sister and Emma. Henry joined the embrace, then Ruby, and then it seemed the entire town.

And as the tears flowed, the green disappeared from her face, and Zelena realized that everything she needed and wanted was there.

Ohana.

**The beginning**

* * *

><p><em>This was a stand alone, but it's part of the Redeemed Zelena universe I am creating, including "Cold," and "Righteous Flock 2" I also wanted to include Lana's statement about Regina and Emma and family. It fits.<em>

_There were times I had to stop because of tears. I just hope you like this. And if you do, please leave a review. I really would appreciate it. Thanks._


	2. Life With Regina and Emma

**Life with Regina and Emma**

"_At the end of the day, we are family..."_

That ran through the mind of Zelena as she sat in the parlor of Regina Mills' mansion. An hour earlier, her plan was to be one with the Atlantic Ocean. That was before her sister and the Sheriff double-teamed to pull her away from the edge of the dock.

Now she was alive, shell-shocked. and confused. It seemed an entire town came out to show, if not love, affection and some kind of caring. There was Snow, whose baby she tried to steal. Hook, whose love for Emma she tried to compromise. This Belle who thanked me for bringing back her lover. A love who, at least had the decency to still hate her and not be part of this charade.

And not to mention the woman whose house she was sitting in. And the close friend who was with her. She tried to kill both. And their son.

Their son...who just called her Auntie Z. As if they were all close-knit family.

Family.

It was what she wanted. To be part of a family. yes, she wanted to royalty, the wealth, the position that the Queen had, and still has. But what she really wanted family. Someone to love her just as she was, wickedness...green skin...the whole package.

Family.

And a lover?

Zelena was still reeling from the kiss that was put on her mouth by a woman she hardly knew. It was the type of kiss that melted icebergs, flattened mountains, and would cause hurricanes to blow through Utah. _**THAT**_ kind of kiss.

And she didn't know why.

There were some mentions by the sister and her blonde friend that Zelena's kisser...Ruby was her name...was a werewolf. Emma's mom was also in the house and kind of mention that there was a time when this Ruby had her boyfriend for dinner. He was the actual dinner. So, Zelena guessed, Ruby knew about being thought of as a monster. And its one of the things that the witch wanted to talk to to this Ruby about. Because, somehow, this woman was no longer thought of as a monster.

Besides, monsters do not get hugs from boys they dried to kill. Or get called "Auntie Z."

All of this ran through Zelena's mind as three smiling faces came to her. Emma, Henry, and Regina who carried a silver platter with cups of hot chocolate, whipped cream, and cinnamon sprinkles. The trio sat in front of her, smiling brightly, and Zelena sat, just...looking, apprehensive.

It was Henry who rolled his eyes at his aunt, said something about being the one who does everything, and took a sip from his cup. The boy smiled and Zelena looked back, then she drank her hot cocoa.

"You actually thought we'd poison you after everything this morning?" Henry said this looking at his aunt, with a cocked eyebrow. Zelena mumbled, "I would probably had been a solution, anyway..."

"Stop it!," Emma demanded. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Everything that has happened's been because you felt sorry for yourself..."

Zelena tried to retort, but the blonde Sheriff stopped. "Look I do know how you feel, all you were looking for was love...someone to love you for who you are. I know, because I felt that too. Until I came here. Until I met Regina. These people. They accepted me. And I accepted them."

Henry then added, "We know why you did what you did. Mom was the same way, until she found love. And not just her, so many people...you can too?"

Zelena now was crying as she asked how.

Regina simply took her sister's hand, looked her in the eye and said, "Believe in us. Believe in yourself."

The witch was trembling. Her skin had now rapidly turned emerald. It was not just because of jealousy, but any strong emotion. And then, trembling, she did somethng she never thought she'd do.

Zelena hugged her sister.

And Regina returned the hug.

Then Emma can behind the redhead and hugged her. Then Henry spread his arms and attempted hug all three.

Then Emma loosened, but held one of Zelena's hands, while Henry say at his Aunt's knee. Regina continued hold her sister.

Zelena, through tears then asked, "Is this what love feels like?"

Regina looked at her sister, then at her son, and then to the blonde savior, then looked again at Zelena.

"Yes...that's what it feels like..."

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><em>I noticed that a lot of you have liked or commented on this story. Thanks. I also noticed that I did not put the "complete" sign out for what was supposed to be a one-off. My new goal in this is to show the redemption of Zelena as she interacts with various Storybrookians, and that would include, possibly one or even two real cool characters introduced in S4E2.<em>

_Tell me how I did on this. The usual disclaimers..._


	3. Life With the Ice Cream Lady

**Life with the Ice Cream Lady**

It was later in the day. Zelena did not want to speak to anyone. She didn't think she would live to see the late afternoon. It was warm and sunny in Storybrooke, and Zelena had to get out of her sister's mansion. For a woman who had lived for the gods knew how long without love, she had been overwhelmed by it.

When she first came into town she did not see it, but somehow it was drawing her. She had a craving for something cool going down her throat. And that is why she walked into the shop called Any Given Sundae.

The owner and the proprietor stood behind the counter, a rather attractive and appropriately icy blonde of an undetermined early middle age who asked in an appropriately icy manner...with a smile, of course, "How can I help you..."

"...Zelena."

Though they did not know each other, Zelena knew of the woman who was known in the Enchanted Forest as the Ice Queen. She knew of her powers and she also knew of her vengeance.

And she also knew the sadness. The blond carried that sadness. It was around her eyes as she smiled.

Zelena quietly stated that "I'm not in the mood for..." The redhead paused. She was not the Wicked Witch today. She didn't even think she was Zelena.

The Ice Cream Lady, for that was who she was in this realm, spoke up. "I heard what happened this morning. There are things I've been going through too." Though Zelena had not ordered, the blonde started to prepare a sundae. Strawberry. Zelena stood sadly and quietly as the blonde continued.

"I don't know if it would help, but I've been reading this book, A Hat Full of Sky. Its by someone named Terry Pratchett. Its about a witch. there's something in it that made me think, and maybe it will do the same for you..."

The blonde witch knew the words by heart and she recited them to Zelena: "Witches are a bit like cats. They don't like each other's company but they do like to know where all the other witches are, just in case they need them. And what you might need them for was to tell you, as a friend, that you were beginning to cackle."

And then the Ice Queen looked Zelena into her blue eyes. "If you need a friend, I'm here. In the meantime.." The blonde produced the biggest ice cream sundae she had ever seen. Vanilla with strawberries and whipped cream. It was perfect. And, as the blonde mentioned, "...on the house."

A large smile graced Zelena's face as she accepted the ice cream. Then she turned around and both took a quick glimpse outside the front window. There was Ruby chatting with Sheriff Swan and another blonde who had almost the same Nordic features as the woman who served her the sundae.0

A warm smile crossed the face of the Wicked Witch at seeing the dark-haired goth. Then the redhead turned to the ice cream lady. Zelena could not help but notices a look of extreme sadness. Maybe a longing. It was not her concern, and the ice cream was starting to melt anyway. She asked for a second sundae to bring to her friend who was outside.

Then then after getting the second dish, the redhead quietly walked to the door with both sundaes in hand, and then the blonde said before she opened the door to help Zelena to leave, "Just remember, Zelena...if you need a friend, you have me." Zelena looked at the ice cream lady, smiled. and replied. "and if _you_ need a friend, you have _me_."

Then as Zelena walked to Ruby, Emma and Elsa, to say hello, the older blonde called out to Elsa to come in the store. And to bring Emma with her.

Elsa looked apprehensive. Emma looked suspicious. Then the Sheriff told the witch to go back to the mansion and wait. And tell Regina that if she doesn't hear from her in an hour, that she would know what to do.

It sounded like there might be a confrontation between the Savior and the Ice Queen, but Zelena felt that she had already caused too much trouble anyway. In the meantime

"Ruby, do you like strawberry?" Zelena handed the werewolf a sundae. The dark haired woman took a spoonful in her mouth. It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted...ice cream-wise, that is. The two decided to walk back to 108 Mifflin, sundaes in hand.

And as the other two women approached Any Given Sundae, the Ice Queen considered that if the Wicked Witch could change, maybe, just maybe, so can the ice cream. And as she smiled and let her guests in, then locked the door and turned the sign to read "closed," shw wondered if she could.

A truce and three banana splits can be a start.

With cherries.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>First thanks for all the likes. I do appreciate them all. A few more comments would make me happier.<em>

_This was a hard chapter to write because in the five minutes Elizabeth Mitchell was on, I saw great anger, and great sadness. The Ice Queen (IQ) is about to become another one of those tragic villains that the boys thrust upon us, making us feel sympathetic towards them before we plunge the knife (see Zelena, Regina, etc.) I know the Snow Queen will be featured in my other fic Cold, I'm just waiting on a name. _

_Yes Zelena and the IQ know each other, if only via reputations. I will allow to assume that she knows of what Zelena tried to do as I also assume that IQ established Any Given Sundae (AGS) Before S4.1._

_And when you know that it's the villain, you also know that person is going to die. Its one of the reasons I have a no-death policy on all of my fics. No one dies. I'm not willing to up the ante that bad._

_As for this series, It will be Zelena's redemption journey. Don't expect any great adventures, unless you think of the redemption path as one, and usually it's the personal adventures that are the great ones. For action and suspense, you can go to __**Cold**__ and __**Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock: The Rematch**__. I have two other active fics, __**The One Where The Sheriff Forgets Her Handcuffs**__ (definitely M) and my OUAT/Heroes crossover, __**Braver New World**__. I need ideas for the latter, and understand, I am not that well-versed on Marvel. But any ideas on any of these, not to mention __**COMMENTS**__ and likes._

_Finally, my two OUAT tumblrs: __**storybrookedailymirror**__ is where I have all the news on the show, and __**storybrookefiles**__ is where I put stories, pics and gifs and such._

_Till next time..._


	4. Life With The Snow Queen

_A part of this is a continuation of Chapter 3. _

_After Breaking Glass, first I was worried that they were going to kill off Sidney, but I'm glad they didn't. Also, now that we know what The Snow Queen, it really solidifies what this whole thing is all about. Family._

_Su, a bestie and Greatest Fanfic Author In The World asked my why I seem to want to live in this world of storybook characters. Actually that world, the one created by Kitsis and Horowitz (who, along with ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Company, own the recognizable OUAT characters in these stories, for which no money is taken, please don't sue...got THAT out of the way) is the basis for the alternative universe that I am writing. It is one where even the most evil of us can find forgiveness and love. So don't look for villains on this piece. This is all about family...or at least what I would have loved family to be._

_By the way, since the is AU, please don't expect this (or anything else) to reflect what you see on the telly. You will see people who are dead or who will be on TV alive, well, and in at least a couple of instances, redeemed. Please remember this in your comments._

_And you WILL comment, right? Likes and follows are fine, but comments give me encouragement._

_Trigger advisory: a slight mention of taking one's own life._

_Addendum: Ok, While I was writing, I'm just going to mention two things: One, Nobody dies. Two, What heppened in "Family Business" might have some bearing on this story, but remember, this is not following what's on TV and the crappy writing therein. This is MY crappy writing. So there._

_In this chapter it's #SnowIceSwan-centric._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Life with the Snow Queen.<strong>

**Any Given Sundae, an ice cream parlor and snack shop**

The three blonde women, one in her 20's, another her early 30's, and the last seemingly in her 40s, were slowly consuming The Snow Queens Super Duper Special Banana Splits: strawberry, chocolate, and lemon ice cream with corresponding syrups and each mound topped with cherries.

Not too long ago, the older woman, Sarah Fisher, aka the Snow Queen, threatened to bury the town of Storybrooke under tons of snow and ice if she did not get what she wanted. She had the power to do that. She still does. But the Sheriff, Emma Swan showed her that she could have that and more. All she had to do was ask. And it was amazingly easy. Sarah already had Emma...a foster daughter in another life in a mystical realm called Florida. So Sarah asked. And she got a foster daughter. And a niece named Elsa, what was at the table enjoying her given sundae. And another niece named Anna. And the mayor and her son. And Emma's natural parents. and, eventually most of the town.

Most, but not all. There were some, especially one rather grumpy town drunk, who warned that consuming one of the Snow Queen's frozen confections would lead to her doom. And as the ice cream proceeded down Emma's throat like frozen Velvet, she realized that the dwarf may have had a point. But nothing that an hour on Regina's bowflex and two hours on Regina's lap couldn't eliminate.

The smiles on the faces of the two younger women pleased Sarah greatly. It took everything she had not to tear up at it all. Then Emma, sitting on Sarah's left side, took the Ice Queen's hand. "Thank you."

"No, Emma, thank you.." Then Sarah turned to Elsa, "and you...and Anna and Kristoff...and everyone in this town.." Sarah could not hold it in much longer. "..for forgiving me for what I've done. That includes Zelena." Sarah sobbed as she continued, "she came in today...I know what she tried to do today, and.." Sarah turned to Emma, "...we've both done some horrible things. To you...Regina...Henry...everyone. And you forgave me? Why?"

Emma took Sarah's hand. "First, you are foster mom. The only one who ever _did _care for me..."

"You could have defeated the Snow Queen, Em...'

"I couldn't. Because I knew you were Sarah...and Sarah was never really evil. The same with Gina...and Zelena...and my real mom and dad...and me..._all_ of us. We're different. We're the one no one thought were normal. And we realize that we need to be together...to love each other. that's why I couldn't kill you, Sarah...because I _do_ love you..."

"Aunt Sarah...?" Elsa took Sarah's other hand. "Remember when you had me in those ice chains and you told me that the chains get tighter as my fear went up and that they got looser as my fear went away?" Sarah did not want to relive that moment. In truth she loved the young girl with all her heart. When she faced those fears and broke free then attacked the Snow Queen, the Queen dematerialized and went back to her castle, but she went back sad that she had to do that, but happy that her niece conquered her own demons. Elsa mentioned that and said it was the greatest thing anyone had ever done up till then. "I was scared, Aunt Sarah. Scared that I'd lose control of my powers. Scared that what happened in Arendelle would happen again. That I would hurt someone. And that one thing showed me I could be fearless. It saved my life..."

Emma interjected: "You should have seen her after you left. The girl took over!" It was Elsa who helped start Emma and Regina off a rocky road and to a path that put them together as a family with Henry.

Then Elsa told the Snow Queen "I love you," and three dams burst at once. Emma and Elsa hugged Sarah tightly from their chairs and kissed the older woman on each cheek. Then Elsa leaned in with a smile and whispered to the Snow Queen, "Besides, who'd be left to make ice cream in Storybrooke?"

"Wanna learn how..." Asked the queen.

Elsa bobbed her head up and down, and the three women got up and rushed to the counter like excited schoolgirls. though one schoolgirl had to stop and check her cell.

"Emmmmm-aaaa...!," Elsa practically exhaled that with feigned exasperation.

"I just have to text Regina that I'll be a little late..."

And while Emma was typing here message, Sarah and Elsa were behind the counter, preparing to make that frozen concoction. They they both looked up and looked in each other's eyes. And in that moment, a million "I'm sorrys" were said only with their eyes.

All Sarah had to do was ask. That's all she had to do. Instead of just two people, she had an entire town as family.

All she had to do was ask.

"Ahem...hey, Ice cream, remember?" Sarah almost forgot that the word "subtle" never appeared in Emma Swan's vocabulary.

And with that, the three blondes proceeded to act like giddy high school Frankenstein's cooking up their monster whilst the 'rents are not home.

Which is kinda ironic since one of the "kids" is also the foster 'rent.

Sarah decided to whip up some custom concoctions for her new found friends. Apple cinnamon for Regina and Zelena, deep dark chocolate for Ruby, and Wild Cherry for Elsa. But for Emma, she wanted something special.

So magically next to her head, Sarah whipped up a bag of M&Ms on her right and a bag of Skittles on her left and asked Emma to pick one. Emma picked the Skittles.

Then the Snow Queen put her magic at work. Within moments, there were three small containers of heavy cream that the three lovingly mixed in their ingredients. Then with a flourish, Sarah turned the apples, cinnamon, and cream into perfect ice cream. Sarah did the same for the the dark chocolate batch. Next, It was Elsa's turn. And the Queen of Arendelle joyously yelped when her wild cherry ice cream formed to perfection. Finally, Emma asked to, and got the chance to create, and like the other two witches, Emma attempted her Skittles special with a flourish. But unfortunately, the outcome left more ice than cream...Emma's cylinder was a solid block of multi-colored ice. Emma turned beet red, Elsa covered her mouth to hide a giggle, and Sarah simply rolled her eyes upward, smiled sweetly, and corrected the mistake. Emma mentioned her occasional problems with controlling magic, but Sarah kissed her foster daughter on the side of the head and gently reminded the Sheriff "Remember when you fought me...you had control then...but you focused. Work on that focus and you'll be fine." Sarah kissed Emma on the cheek again then hugged her, with Elsa joining for a group embrace.

Then, Sarah closed up shop and offered to take the younger ladies back to the Mills Mansion in the ice cream truck. Emma did have one request...

"Can I ring the bell...I always wanted to ring the bell..."

Again, eyerolls from both Sarah and Elsa, but the locked up, piled into the silver refrigerated truck, and departed, with Emma ringing the bell with gusto. Sarah shook her head as she drove, wondering how the Evil Queen could put up with her Savior, but then she glanced at her foster child with a look of complete joy on her face ringing that bell, and she got her answer as the trio proceeded down Main Street...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>And yes, all of the ice cream flavors are real! Google them.<em>

_Comments please. Follows are nice, but comments are better._

_And we get back to Zelena in the next chapter._


	5. Life With the Evil Queen

_I know this is a short one. And the last one may be a short one as well. But I seems to do better in short portions. Also, I did this mostly on my phone. _

_It does seem that we fanfiction people are constantly trying to correct the mistakes and the oversights of the original creators. WIth the death of the Snow Queen looming, I wanted this to be what OUAT _**could**_ have been. The seeming message of the show, is that if you're different, you are f'ed, and you do not deserve family. Sorry, _**everyone**_ deserves family, and the next couple of chapters should show._

_Your _**COMMENTS and FOLLOWS**_ are lifeblood to me..._

_The usual disclaimers._

* * *

><p><strong>Life With The Evil Queen<strong>

Regina got three text messages. The first was from Emma...

_**I'LL BE LATE BABY, GOT A SURPRISE 4 YA. KISSES.**_

The second from was ...

_**WE'RE ON OUR WAY...WE GOT TREATS...SARAH...**_.

And the third:

_**YOU'RE GF IS AN 8-YEAR OLD! THAT BELL-RINGING YOU'LL HEAR IS EMMA! ELSA**_

Regina then put the phone down on the table, facepalmed and shook her head from side-to-side muttering something about what was she going to do with this woman (and of course, she definitely knew the answer...thank the gods for the ability to soundproof a room...)

"Message?" Zelena was sitting on the couch in the parlor as Regina walked from the foyer to join her. The brunette had a goofy look on her face that didn't mesh with her "evil" persona. But it did look good on her sister.

"That was Emma. Sarah and Elsa will be here soon. They said they had 'treats,' whatever that means." Regina was prepared for a witty retort from her sister, but Zelena was subdued. She really didn't want to chat. But she felt an obligation. She still had feelings of guilt over what she tried to do. Regina sat next to her sister and put her arms around her. Zelena did not want to admit it but she felt...safe.

Regina new the place that her sister was at right now. When she was married to the king, she wanted to end it all as well. And she knew that take you one step away from the edge also meant that you could take two steps forward as well. She knew that Zelena needed to know that she had her sister on her side. But not just that. She needed to know that she had Emma, Henry, Snow White and Charming...pretty much the entire town of Storybrooke.

"You visited Sarah today." Zelena nodded in response to her sister. "just like you, Sarah came to Storybrooke looking for someone who would care for her. Someone who would truly love her for who she really was. She was looking for a family. But she went about it the wrong way...

"Like me?" responded Zelena.

Regina simply nodded and continued her story. "Well as you know we almost froze to death here. But that was when Emma...gods love her... convinced Sarah at the only thing she had to do...was _ask. _Sarah did. And that's how she found family. That's when we all became her family... "

Then Regina move closer to your sister and embraced her and looked into her blue eyes. "Sis...you saw today how much people cared they want to care about you. We love you... " Regina in a whisper concluded, I love you." Then Regina kissed her sister's forehead, Then her sister's two tear-stained cheeks. Zelena then collapsed in sobs into her sister's chest.

And they sat there, cradling each other on the couch until they heard bells. Regina up and opened the door to see two ice queens delivering gifts of ice cream to 108 Mufflin. And still in the truck that brought them was a 31-year-old juvenile.

_"HEYYYYYY, REGINAAAAAA...!"_ Now, Zelena had joined her sister at the door. Regina was simply aghast at her lover's antics, but not enough not to notice as they both looked on, for the first time that day...and maybe the first time in a long time...Zelena was laughing.

Sincere, heartfelt, loud laughing.

**TBC **


	6. Life With The Wolf

_Potential trigger: Mention of attempted suicide. Also, this is very WIckedWolf intensive, so you have been warned._

_Things are about to take a turn... The usual disclaimers._

_COMMENTS PLEASE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Life With The Wolf <strong>

It did not take long. Henry said something about let's have an ice cream party. Which turned out to be let's have just a n ice quiet barbeque with just us. Just Regina and Emma and Henry and Zelena and Ruby. And you had to invite Snow and Charming And Sarah and Elsa. And you had to invite Anna and Kris as well. And you couldn't leave out Tink, because she was rooming upstairs. And you had to invite her friends Nova and Leroy. And Blue had to come because she'd feel left out. And Archie had to be invited because he was practically family anyway and besides he and Blue were kinda sweet on each other, just like Emma and Regina, and like them did not want to go public. And then there were the Horners and their daughter Jacki, Henry's best friend and designated bad influence. Then there was Hook and Robin and the Knave...no, not the Knave...he and the Red Queen were sleeping in, but you could always invite Maleficent and her girlfriend, and...

WIthin one hour of a bunch of phone calls, that Quiet Evening At Home With Ice Cream and "The Wiz" became Potluck Barbeque With Ice Cream, Hot Dogs, Burgers, Beer, and Cider (and SodaStream orange flavor for the kiddies).

What started out as a day of tragedy turned into a evening of laughter and ribald tales, some aimed by Emma and purposely turning the faces of both natural and foster moms red, with Snow White telling the Snow Queen that Emma was letting them off easy, in fact one of their favorite games during Snow's Mary-Margaret period was a rather MA rated game of Can You Top This that lasted into the wee hours, to which Sarah simply roller her eyes upward and made that "oh dear" face.

David tended to the brats while trading tales of imagined conquests with Hook and Hood. Marian just shook her head and helped Sarah in the kitchen. Nova made out with Leroy, Archie made out with Blue, and the Swan and the Queen spent most of the evening making sure that Henry and not-so-Little-for-15 Jacki Horner did not follow suit.

In fact just about everyone was having a good time except for the person who should have been the guest of honor. Yes, Zelena burst into laughter when Emma showed up at the mansion in the Any Given Sundae truck, ringing the bell like she was playing hooky from Romper Room. But the feelings that sent Zelena to the edge of the pier earlier that day still lingered and were still strong within her. She sat in a corner in the kitchen slowly nibbling a bowl of strawberry.

Everyone understood, and they did the best not to push anything. But there was one person who did notice. Ruby did not want to bother Zelena, but the truth was that the waitress had fallen head over heels in love with the witch. It was only today that she even allowed her feelings to be known when she kissed Zelena shortly after she was prevented from ending it all. It was probably the reason why Ruby was the only one who noticed Zelena put down her ice cream dish, and quietly "poofed" out of the room. Ruby thought that she might have gone home, so, excusing herself, she walked out of the house into the night air, hoping her wolf instincts would help her find the witch.

And sure enough, Ruby found Zelena, weeping freely on the bench facing the ocean. When the wolf faced the witch, Zelena's eyes were as read as her hair and her face was streamed with tears, her skin as green as emeralds.

"Go...away..." Zelena found it difficult to cry and speak at the same time.

"No." Though Ruby was a notorious flirt at the Inn, in truth it was hard for her to get close to anyone. The only real friends she had were the Charmings, Emma, and Regina. And if Ruby was honest with herself, she did not feel this close to anyone since Peter. And she still remembers what happened to him.

Ruby put her hand on Zelena's. The redhead's face was contorted through crying. Ruby asked her why did she leave. Didn't Zelena see that people were willing to care about her? To love her?

"It's not enough, Ruby!" Zelena wasn't speaking, she was weeping words. "How do I know if they really feel those things that they're saying? I've done terrible things! I almost killed Henry! I was responsible for Neal's death! I ALMOST KILLED A BABY...!"

The werewolf grabbed Zelena's two arms forcefully...not to much, but enough to get the witch's attention. "Listen to me Zelena! I killed...I ATE...the one person I loved. I could not control my wolf...she took over...and I ATE. my. lover!" Zelena had heard the story before. But she had never heard Ruby personally confessed it. The wolf continued: "I was like you. I never believed that I would even deserve love. But Snow never stopped loving me. Even when she was Mary-Margaret, she and Charming never stopped..." Ruby paused. And in that pause, things were said that did not require words for understanding. Then she resumed, loosening her grip on Zelena just a bit. "You do deserve to be loved. You know that you sister loves you, and so does Emma and Henry. And so does Sarah. And Elsa and Anna and Kristoff. And Granny. And...and..."

It was at that moment that Ruby's grip went from Zelena's emerald arms to the cheeks on her emerald to pull the redhead's pale, freckled face to hers.

The first kiss that morning after Zelena was saved was powerful enough, but this crash of two sets of full lips was earth-shattering. No one...no one...had ever kissed Zelena like this. Not even Glinda back in Oz and definitely not Rumple. And when Ruby's tongue approached Zelena's mouth for entry, the redhead accepted and guided her own tongue into Ruby's in return.

This was what love felt like. And it felt very very good.

But the feelings of guilt started to creep back. "Look, Ruby...maybe everything you have said is true..."

"They are, baby..."

"I still have to make things right. I have to pay back for what I've done. I..." Zelena bowed her head. Ruby was still embracing her, but but Zelena was still...unmoving...as if she was receiving some kind of message. Whatever that message was, she raised her head up smiling. The kind of smile Ruby had wanted to see on her. The kind of smile someone would love to wake to every day of one's life. But also the kind of smile a Wicked WItch would have when she has a plan. And she did.

"I know how to make it all right! I know how. And I can do it!" Zelena looked down on her magic green pendant. "I know how!" Then she looked deep in to the brown eyes of the werewolf: "I need your help..." And before Ruby could answer, a thick cloud of green smoke surrounded the two.

And within second, they were nowhere to be found.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Guess who's back? Back again. Guess who's back...tell a friend!<strong>


	7. Life With The Dead

**Life With the Dead**

* * *

><p><strong>The party at Regina's mansion...<strong>

Things were going so well. For the first time in a long time, it seemed that almost all of Storybrooke had united in happiness. The impromptu potluck at Regina's was proof of that. There was laughing and joking. Hook was retelling a joke that, of all people, Rumple told him about a bowl of soup. The attention that Archie Hopper show Blue revealed a kinder, even sillier side to the fairy-turned-nun. Robin and Marian seemed all kinds of happy, while Emma spent a third of her time canoodling with Regina, a third playfully sparring with Hook (of whom Regina offered Emma "one free pass...and you'd better come back with stories that would curl my toes, dear," winking as she said it), and a third of the helping Regina fight an almost futile battle with the overactive hormones of their son, Henry, and his best friend Jacki. (One attempt at a lip lock was greeted with a magically-produced sheet of glass between the young lovers. While Henry bitched and moaned, onlooking Regina squeezed her lover's hand: "rather clever, my dear," with both Emma and Regina making a mental note to have The Talk with Henry tomorrow.)

Elsa looked like she was making nice with her sister, Anna, and Anna's husband, Kris. Even the Snow Queen herself _(not to mention the provider of the evening's ice cream)_ and Sidney Glass of all people getting all romantic...

It was, indeed, a rare happy night, where most of the heroes and villains had come together in fun and love, with the exception of Mr. Gold. He was still too angry at Zelena to forgive, but he did decide not to ruin the evening. Belle stayed with her new husband, but did send a rather cheerful message via Google Hangout.

It was happy until someone, Snow to be exact, noticed that Zelena was nowhere to seen. True, the witch had gone out, but her wandering into Any Given Sundae was the impetus of the party that was ongoing. When Tink noticed that Ruby had disappeared too, everyone pretty much put two and two together and figured the two women wanted some alone time of their own. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Shortly after that, the earth opened up...

* * *

><p><strong>The Mills Mausoleum<strong>

Just outside the vault that holds the bodies of Regina's parents and (at Emma's insistence) Neal Cassidy). A huge plume of green smoke forms. As it clears, two women appear, one with dark hair, the other deep red. The redheaded woman wears a pendant with a bright green stone embedded. An it was apparent that wherever they came from, they were discussing a matter in transit..

"Babe, it's not going to work!" Ruby Lucas was truly worried that Zelena Mills' audacious plan for redemption would backfire. She was also surprised that she called Zelena babe already.

"Look...this is something I have to do. It's the only way I can make this right...for my sister...for Emma...for dear, sweet, Henry...for everyone..." Zelena was determined to go through with her plan. She was always a do first-think later type of person. But she never was in any risk to herself. But as she explained it to Ruby, what she was about to do could be deadly to her.

Ruby tried to tell her new friend that she didn't really have to do what she was about to do, but Zelena's blue eyes met Ruby's browns and the witch started to tell a story. "I sent Walsh out to spy on Emma. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, but he did. They fought, he fell. I...brought him back. And even with all the things I was doing with Rumple, I tried to care for him. For all my...Gods, I used to call them 'pets,' when they were the best friends I had. The point is, did it to them, I turned them into monkeys, and now I'm trying to make it right. I tried to kill a boy, I want to make it right. I want to correct the things I did. And this. Will. Do it."

"But it can kill you."

Zelena nodded her head.

"Then do me a favor, come back to me," said Ruby, "...and to give you some incentive..."

Then Ruby kissed Zelena. They kissed as if this were the last time. Afterward, the raven-haired woman looked into the blue eyes of the Wicked Witch.

"I love..."

Zelena, placed a finger on Ruby's lips, a sign that she should not speak any more, but the waitress gently moved the finger aside. "I have to say this...I love you, Zelena. I. Love. You." They kissed again, even more passionately, and then the women separated. Zelena first walked backwards, smiling at her new-found love. Ruby blew the redhead a kiss as she turned and walked forward into the heart vault.

One she entered, she approached the area where three tombs waited. One held Regina's father, the first Henry; the second held their mother, Cora; the third, the body of neal Cassidy. Zelena approached Neal's tomb first. the pendant she war started glowing green, then red, then blue,then purple, then very brightly a multitude of colors. Zelena then laid the pendant at the head of Neal's tomb. Then the witch spread her body on top of the pendant, mumbling an incantation. Suddenly vibrations started to come from the tomb. An intense white light started to form around the witch and the grave. Then, as if in an agony totally unbearable, Zelena gave out a blood-curdling scream...

* * *

><p><strong>On the road leading out of Storybrooke <strong>

_The last registered earthquake in the state of Maine was in 2012. It measured a 4.5. If Emma Swan's Californian experience meant anything, what just hit was at least that._

_It was going so well. Sarah had apologized to Emma and Elsa so what she put them through. People who had talked to each other in ages were suddenly becoming very friendly. Things were going swimmingly until the first quake yet._

_That one lasted a minute...a pretty long time for most quakes a pretty long time for most were falling, people kind of fell to the floor, things like that. But because Emma live through quakes in California, she was able to keep a cool head. What she didn't know was that the earth shook all the time back in Mist Haven (Elsa mentioned the reasons for the rumblings usually were either by way of the occasional giant, or ogre...or when a certain monarch was throwing her "monthly hussy fit," a remark that earned the former Good Queen of Arendelle a friendly boot to the butt by the former Evil Queen of Mist Haven...),Emma checked to see if everyone was fine, then worry set in about the welfare if Zelena and Ruby, who had not been seen at the party for many minutes._

_But before an impromptu search part could be gathered, the second one hit. THIS one was several times stronger, but amazingly the damage was not severe. Wit was like some spell or force protected the mansion as the shaker hit._

_Actually the entire town seemed to have been untouched by a rumbling that would have left larger cities devastated. Already accusations were starting concerning the possibility of Zelena returning to her Wicked ways. All except the people in the Mills Mansion, who knew better._

_Regina started to delegate: Snow and Henry stay back at the apartment to care for little Neal. David, Tink, and Robin search the town, Hook and Ariel cover the docs, the fairies would do "air support, and..._

_Suddenly one more rumble, not as intense as before but something that was not noticed was the rather strong burst of light that came from the western sky._

_Regina knew what was placed there: the heart vault and the final resting place of her parents, as well as retreat. Only three people other than Regina have ever been there, and one was dead._

_It was at that time when the black Cadillac drives up, and two people exit, a comely brunette and an older gentleman with a limp...and concern on his face._

_"So...dearie..." Mr. Gold, accompanied by his new bride Belle, was more stressed than usual. The usual jaunt in his voice gone as he questioned Regina: "Would you happen to know what the hell is going on? The earth shakes and now...this?" Gold pointed to the bright glowing light now diminishing._

_"I swear the the gods, Gold, I don't know what is happening...and I am not the cause!" Regina was exasperated and confused._

_But she knew one thing: that flash of light came from the general direction of her heart vault. And many hearts that still belonged to some of the residents and if something happened to the vault...the Mayor didn't want to think about it._

_Regina turned and headed for the park Benz in the driveway. Emma didn't have to be told twice that she was coming along. But there were two others who wanted to "come with..."_

_"We want to go too," And out-of-breath Sarah stated, with an equally out-of-breath Elsa behind. When Emma asked why, Elsa responded: "you are my sister...foster sister, but still sister. You're with Regina, that makes us family..."_

_Sarah added,"..and since Zelena is your sister and and my friend, and Ruby is her friend, that means they're family too..."_

_Emma: "You really are stuck on this family thing, aren't you...?"_

_Sarah looked at her foster daughter and sheepishly said "yes.."_

_Regina gave the two snow queens a small smile. Emma simply said, "Follow us..."_

_Gold decided to follow them as well in the Fleetwood, with Belle driving. Emma got on the walkie-talkie (the thought of going into Portland to buy this town a bunch of cheap Androids flashed in her mind...) and contacted David. Robin was staying behind and Tink was coming along. (That eased Regina mind considerably...)_

And so a rather unusual caravan headed for the vault: a Mercedes, an Ice Cream truck, a Cadillac Fleetwood and a 1983 Ford F-150 all headed to what Regina would call her inner sanctum. When they got there they found the vault intact, but a desperate Ruby Lucas pounding at the door, hysterically calling Zelena's name.

David pretty much had to pry the werewolf from the door. She was incoherent rambling about Zelena saying something about "this will make this right" and "this is for my sister," but they didn't know what she saying. Sarah came over and, using her psychic abilities, calmed Ruby down enough so she could at least try to be coherent.

Regina figured that Zelena used magic to seal the door, so magic had to unseal it. A flash of light came from the Mayor's hand and the door did open.

The eight slowly entered the vault, and started to hear pained groans...a woman and a man's. They sounded familiar to Regina and Emma but they could not place the voices. When the group entered the area where the tombs were, they realised what had happened with shocking sights awaiting them. The near-lifeless body of Zelena was sprawled on the concrete floor as ruby ran to the body of the witch. Ruby repeated cried "you promised. Don't leave me...you promised!" Tink and the Ice Queens ran to the werewolf's side. But what was found with Zelena was nothing compared to what awaited the other four...

Regina, Emma, Gold, and Belle found the tombs: exploded, emptied. The damage may have explained the quakes, but then the quartet soon discovered the reason why the tombs were empty: two people, a young man and a mature woman propped up against a wall, eyes closed, struggling to breathe.

It now became apparent what Zelena attempted to do. And she did it, but it might have cost the witch her life.

But it seemed she may have sacrificed her life to achieve the impossible.

Belle held her husband's hand as he shook with emotion as he gazed on the man fighting for his life, his emotion-filled voice saying just one name.

"Bae..."

Emma almost collapsed when she saw the man who was the father of the child that she and Regina shared, but she had to stay steady because she recognized the woman first and Emma knew how Regina would respond.

And sure enough, as the woman's face turned and the hair cleared it, it confirmed everything that Regina Mills hoped for and feared all at once.

And she the last word she whispered before the world crashed upon her...

"Mommy..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>I'm too tired for Author's notes right now. I have only eleven days to make this right, because I know what they will do to SarahIngrid. All I know is that I am pretty much done with TV. I said it before, but I would rather have Storybrooke live in a world of my creation than the one on the telly. At least in mine, family truly means something._

_Thanks to all who have liked and commented. More please._

_The usual disclaimers._

_And I do apologize. I usually write better than this..._


	8. Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 1

**Life With Mom And Dad**

Emma Swan sat in the hospital office, empty save for the table and the chair she was seated at. It was one of those times that she was thinking about her life in the past four years. Four years ago she was a convicted felon who was doing skip-tracing work getting paid way under the table. The strangest thing she saw was bursting open a door and finding a 378-pound bail violator pleasuring himself with an empty Coors bottle. Took awhile and a lot of what went into said bottle for her to get that picture out of her mind.

Since then, she has seen ogres, zombies, flying monkeys (almost married one), mermaids, spinning hats...the list goes on.

And let's not forget the family tree. Mom and Dad: Snow White and Prince Charming. Best friend, (not so) Little Red Riding Hood...

Not to mention her foster mom is the Ice Queen...or as Emma calls her, the Dairy Queen.

Speak of the devil: "Hey, Emma."

"Hey, Sarah...or should I call you Ingrid?"

"Whatever you want, kid." Henry would have a field day if he found out the origin of Emma's pet name for him. The older blonde maneuvers behind the sheriff and plants a kiss on top of Emma's head, then sits next to her. "Paperwork...?"

"Basically for Regina, but I have to fill out form for everyone else because I'm the sheriff or I'm the closest to the next of kin...how's Gina?" Even though all Regina did was faint, the concern was evident in Emma's voice and demeanor.

"Doc says that Regina's resting. Seeing your dead mother come back would be quite a shock. By the way, Gold's resting too...they had to give him a sedative."

Emma let out a small snort, "I would have loved to have been there to see _that_."

"Actually," Sarah replied, "Mr. Gold was quite sedate. He was just stunned. Belle's with him right now. As for Cora, Neal, and Zelena...we don't know." The concern on the Ice Queen's face was genuine. Like Sarah, Zelena was an outcast. It didn't take long...this afternoon, in fact...for Sarah to feel a kinship with the Wicked Witch.

As for Neal, things had definitely changed for Emma. She she still has feelings for the father of her child, as well as for the pirate she was connected to for some time. But Regina is Emma's true love, and, as much as Emma loved the two men, she loved Regina more and she would always come first.

Emma did smile at Sarah's explanation of the former Rumplestiltskin's condition...the one thing that the sheriff never describe the man with no first name is was "sedate."

Then Emma stopped, put down her pen and looked at the older blonde. "Sarah..."

"Yes...?"

"Why...?

It was a question out of the blue, and maybe one that Sarah feared. But her foster daughter needed a response. She deserved one. Sarah started with the answer that she rehearsed over and over...that she wanted a family that would love her, a family with powers, a family...

"Not that, Dairy Queen." Emma used that name playfully as a mom would use a child middle name. But Emma wasn't laughing. She wasn't mad either. She just wanted to know. "why didn't you just..._ask_?"

Sarah looked out into nothingness, the turned and and ice blue eyes looked into ocean blue ones. Her answer was almost a whisper. "I was scared, kid."

Emma just looked at Sarah with the greatest of understanding.

"I was hated for so long because of...because of what happened that I didn't think that I would be accepted." Sarah took a long breath, and continued. "So, I came up with my wacky, (air quotes) evil ice queen plan. Deep inside, I knew it wouldn't work. So I confessed. And I asked."

Emma smiled that big goofy smile of hers. Sarah had her answer long ago. That was just confirmation. "Dairy Queen...you will _always_ have a home here." Sarah smiled back and hugged foster daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Emma had to let a bit of snark fly: "Besides...if it wasn't for you, what would Gina and I do when we're sitting on the couch watching 'When Harry Met Sally. Again."

On that one, the Dairy Queen had to let out a big laugh.

It was during the laughter that Dr. Whale and the Blue Fairy walked in. They were not smiling.

Emma and Sarah settled and looked at the other pair. Emma simply asked "...so?"

Whale took the easier answers first: "I do have good news, Regina's resting."

"Sarah told me that,' noted Emma.

"Good," replied the doctor, "There's more good news. We examined Neal and Cora. First they _are_ Neal and Cora. DNA test confirmed it. And because of magic whatever caused their initial deaths have been healed. We're going to keep all three for observation, but the prognosis for all of them is excellent."

"Yessss!" Emma made a victory fist pump, then held on to Sarah's hand. Both women were beaming at the news, momentarily forgetting that in Storybrooke, there was always that other shoe waiting to be dropped.

"Well, as Zelena says 'wicked always wins!'" Emma was using the catchphrase of her lover's sister in celebration.

"Maybe not." Blue always seemed to have a way to throw water on things.

Smiles had now turned to quizzical looks as Blue started to fill in the spaces: "Zelena...had to exert a lot of magical energy to pull off what she did. We thought it was impossible to bring the dead back, but she did it. It was a true miracle. But it came at a cost."

Gold's own catchphrase started running through Emma's brain as Whale continued for Blue: "For magical beings, such as Blue, and Regina...and you Emma, magic is as much a lifeblood as human blood. It can be replenished, but if you use too much too fast...Zelena expended almost all of her energy doing what she did."

Emma: "Meaning..."

Whale: "She is unconscious right now, almost a coma state. And unless there is a miracle happens, Zelena will die within the next six hours..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>And with that, I wish you a pleasant Thanksgiving. There are a couple of stories that I am working on, and I'll be adding chapters to those soon. I'll try to get back to this in the next week or so.<em>

_Before I leave, I just want to explain that this does not follow canon at all. I am disappointed in how canon is going on TV, and writing these stories, as bad as they are, are the only things I can do to make it right for characters who deserve it._

_Thanks to all who liked, but I really would love to see some public comments._

_The usual disclaimers._

_Happy Thanksgiving._


	9. Life With Mom And Dad, Vol 2

_First, I said I would tend to the other three stories I'm growing. I lied. But don't worry, I'm still thinking up lascivious things for _Handcuffs_ (which I have decided will be it's own decadent universe), _Cold_ (it will NOT mirror what's on TV...for instance one bad guy in a good one in mine...at least...), _Righteous Flock 2_, and my _Heroes_ crossover. I will be working on them soon._

_Next, thank yous._

_**Holly**__: just for being there._

_: just for being there._

_**FannyBrice**__: Well, there will be much WickedWolf in this one. _

_**karjens44**__: Yes, I think they blew it when they could not give Z a chance. By the way, Bex' following is about as strong as Lana and JMo's right now._

_**Guest #1**__: I've always believed that Zelena could have been redeemed. And could you imagine a WIckedSwanQueen team up (against a big bad, or course. Down with those evil thoughts now...!)_

_**OutlawQueenFTW**__: I'm actually thinking of a one-shot where one of the ladies gets to do WIthout Me._

_**GothicPhoenix**__: It's your responses I really want to get to, because they lie at the very heart of what I am trying to accomplish. And I know that this will anger some, but neither Z or ngrid are EVIL. They, like Regina, made bad choices. My belief system notes that even the most evil of us deserve redemption. This story did not set out to be about Ingrid or the Frozen crew. But they are part of it, and they are, at least here, family. Family sticks together. Family loves one another, and as you will see in this chapter, the true love of family is the most powerful magic of all._

_We're not done, but thank you all for your support, especially as this continues. Your reviews and comments are very welcome._

_**Updates.**__ By now you probably have figured out that this story and any other stories that I write veer sharply from what you see on TV. Just as obvious here in this story and in others that are right set Sarah aka Ingrid, as well as Zelena, are not evil, or if they were redeemed. I know some people who are wedded to canon may not like this, but this is my story and my vision.._

_Oh, and I just read Lily Sparks review of "Fall." I will love these characters forever. The show, on the other hand, pretty much done_

_Triggers: another mention of suicide. Pardon any mistakes..._

_The usual disclaimers..._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 2.<strong>

Regina expected a big hug, and small smile, and a loving kiss when Emma walked in the room after the faint in the vault. However, and she ran and instead of walked, gave Regina for a long, loving kiss, and then...looked worried.

"It's Zelena... "

Gold and Belle were with Baefire. Snow and Charming we're sitting with Cora. That left Elsa with a highly distraught Ruby. Zelena lay on her hospital bed connected to the various sensors that showed the witch's progress...or in this case, lack of it. Life, indeed, seem to be slipping away from the red headed witch, and Ruby was beside herself. Repeatedly she had kissed Zelena, thinking that True Love's Kiss would work as it had so many times for so many of her friends. But not now. And Ruby was puzzled because she knew she loved Zelena. And that Zelena loved her in return. Ruby had proof of that.

Suddenly, the room filled with humanity. Regina, Emma, and Sarah came in first, all three clearly distraught. They were followed closely by Dr. Whale and Blue. Snow followed in shortly, having left David with the revived-but-resting Cora Mills.

Emma tried to comfort the waitress, but Ruby gave the Sheriff a letter that she found on Zelena in the tomb.

Essentially, it was a suicide letter.

* * *

><p><em>My sweet Ruby,<em>

_If you find this letter, it means that I am probably already gone. _

_I am done so many horrible things in my life, said I felt if I was going to end it, I wanted to give back something two people I should have cared about more. I know that back in Oz only two people ever tried and failed. But I also so with my powers, and how bi necklace can amplify them, I seek I might be able to pull it off._

_I'll start with Neal first. His death was my responsibility and his the most recent, so it won't take much of my strength. Cora and Henry Sr. would be the hardest. The Lazarus Blessing, as you may know, reverses the death cycle and reattaches the spirit to that person, memories and all. And the longer a person has been gone, the more power that's needed. So I will try to revive Cora first, and then, if I have anything left, I will try to bring back Regina's father. But if I can't it's alright, because one way or another, I will die knowing that I have at least done something to reverse some of the wrong I had done._

_I have a lot of regrets, my little Wolf, but right now my biggest regret is not having met you sooner. Maybe thing would have been different. Maybe we would have had more time. _

_We never really kissed. I mean really kissed. I never kissed you, my pup, like woman should be kissed. You deserve that. I wish I could deserve you. But I can't._

_Take care of my sister. And yourself._

_I love you._

_Z._

* * *

><p>The letter was passed around the room. It had become clear that what Zelena was on was a suicide mission. And that she may have succeeded. The sobbing became contagious as everyone read it. the heaviest sobs came from Regina. It was a miracle that her half-sister brought her mother back, and she knew that magic has a price, but losing more family was more for her to bear.<p>

Regina moved towards the bed and sat next to her sister. She said nothing, but grasped her sister's hand and both to Zelena's heart. Regina simply looked at the redhead and a tear fell, landing on their hands.

Emma then laid her hand on Regina's, not just as a sign of love for her girlfriend, but also because the sheriff had become fond of wicked witch. Ruby laid her hand on the other pair. And at each time a tear fell on top of the hands of the women shedding them,

Elsa added her hand, followed by Sarah's, entwining her fingers with her niece's. Emma looked into the Snow Queen's ice and whispered "Ingrid..." Ingrid smiled back. Again, tears landed on the hands.

Snow added her hand. She was one of the first to want to give Zelena a second chance, even though many disagreed, including David. But Zelena won them over, not by being a bleached over person attempting goodness, but just by being herself. And again, tears fall on hands.

The women did not see the man with the can walk into the room. They did not see him pick up the paper that held the note and read it. The man silently moved to the bed where the women were sitting with their hands on the heart of Zelena. And just like the women did, Mr. Gold laid his hand on the others. A large tear fell from his eye.

The moment that tear hit the back of Gold's hand. A glimmer appeared. The glimmer grew quickly and spread on the pile of hands that suddenly could not be moved. The light permeated the area where Zelena's heart lay, then started to cover her body, the the bed, then the whole room, Those who were not touching Zelena's body were transfixed at it all, but later everyone would say that this silent, intense glow engulfed all who touched it in feeling of tranquility...a peaceful feeling they could not comprehend.

And when that golden light lifted, so did the hands on the heart. A heart that started to beat more normally. Sensors that threatened to flatline suddenly showed normal pulses. Breathing became normal.

Then blue eyes fluttered. And though, eventually she would see all of the people around her, Zelena's orbs settled on three: her sister's, her lover's, and Emma's.

The medical expert in the room rushed to the bed to check vital signs. The magical expert tried to explain what had just happened. "An act of True Love." Blue explained that the light that covered Zelena was a healing light that could have only have occurred as the result True Love.

"But who would be Zelena's True Love..?" Regina was puzzled, for she thought true love could come from just one person. But Blue smiled, a rare true smile from the enigmatic fairy/nun. It came from all of you. And everyone's smiles became wider as Dr. Whale gave his updated prognosis: "Whatever happened, it worked. Zelena is going to recover." The redhead smiled at that, then she looked around. There was Gold who mouthed, "I forgive you...and thank you." Snow White, who was still silently crying. Elsa and Ingrid, the latter smiling at the Sheriff who had just called her by her Arendelle name. Zelena smiled at Emma, then beamed towards her sister.

Finally her gaze stopped at Ruby Lucas, to whom Zelena spoke her first words: "Hello pup."

The pup smiled through tears. "Don't you scare me like that again." And with that, Ruby kissed Zelena gently on the lips, while her family looked on with joy.

And that included the Blue Fairy, who now knew that Zelena had found her True Love. Her family. The town of Storybrooke. Her family.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Volume 3 next.<strong>


	10. Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 3

_**Just so you know, I have, as I am writing this, NOT seen "Shattered Sight" or any of the recaps. And I don't know if I want to. This was supposed to be a one-shot about Zelena and her redemption, but Ingrid's quest for family, and how I feel about the subject, propelled me to a point where now we're at the tenth chapter.**_

_**For those following "Handcuffs," thanks for the follows and the kudos (can I say that here?). I don't write s-m-u-t that well, but thanks for the nice words. "Righteous Flock 2" would be next up, and it will be a short chapter. I'm trying to find a big bad for "Braver New World" (my Heroes/OUAT crossover), but I am looking for a big bad who is totally unredeemable. "Cold"will also be updated soon, I promise. And please stop me if I ever do that OUAT/Howard the Duck crossover that has been needling me head. **_

_**In fact, this story, which I think has about 2-3 more chapters will lead to something bigger. It will employ all the people in the OUAT universe, as well as Ingrid, Anna and Elsa, the Ghastly Trio coming up (although Maleficent is already ingrained in the many stories I have written).**_

_**One last thing, I don't know if anyone has done this, so not only should Kitsis/Horowitz, ABC Studios, and Walt Disney Company get credit for Once, but Hans Christian Andersen gets credit for The Snow Queen, and Jennifer Lee, Chris Buck and Shane Morris get credit for all recognizable Frozen characters. Disney owns them, I'm just trying to clean up their mess.**_

_**And again, comments and likes are appreciated.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The history of mankind it's riddled with stories of people with come back from which seem to be certain death. Everything from hearts stopping only to be revived again, two little old lady who was declared dead only to wake up days later at her own funeral.<p>

But in all those cases , what usually happens is that the person did not die specifically, but there was just that spark of life that allow them to hang on for a few minutes, maybe a few hours, possibly even today. But this is Storybrooke. The rules of this world do not apply here. So well almost anyone would think it would be a really amazing, maybe even a miracle, the fact that a pair of dead people, one who died 6 months ago, the other who died a year ago, are now again breathing air of life is almost common place.

Actually make that three. For now several people were surrounding Zelena, otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West, the woman who brought back the first two people , and who just moments ago was brought back yourself. Brought back by the power of true love.

And it wasn't just the true love of a woman that she is now fall in love with, Ruby Lucas, but also the love of her sister Regina, her lover Emma, Emma's foster mother Ingrid, Ingrid's niece Elsa, Snow White, as a man they call Mr Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin.

The funny thing is, if such things could be called funny, is that Zelena had no intention I've seen the end of this day alive. First, what happened at the pier this morning. And then her attempt to raise the dead, using powers and abilities that would certainly separate left strings from her to end her.

But as the redhead look around hospital room and gave them all of the smiling faces looking down at her we only thing she can think of was that she couldn't even get death right.

Then she turned to the right and saw the smiling face of the brunette goth holding her hand, and Zelena was finally glad that she hung around.

The Blue Nun tried to explain what happened...and that it happened so rarely. That what saved Zelena was an act of true love. Not just the love of Ruby, probably because Zelena could not believe that one person could love someone that much, but of everyone...of Snow White, of the Ice and Snow Queens...of her sister and her Savior...and even the one person who should have hated her. The love poured out by all of them was so strong it overcame Zelena's dying doubts and willed her back.

And though the witch seemed to still doubt that anyone could love her, the doubt was fading. And the reassurances were helping. Ingrid told of how she wanted to find that family who loved her, but the wrong way. In the end she almost destroyed the people she now cares about deeply and vice versa. Elsa told of how she ran away from love because of her abilities, but how Ingrid told her that fear is the thing that binds people, and that Storybrooke showed her that she could accept herself. Regina and Emma told their own stories, Rumple just simply, tearfully thanked Zelena for bringing his son back.

Then Ruby asked for some time alone with Zelena. Whale and the rest agreed and everyone left the room, leaving the werewolf and the witch.

Ruby took a chair and sat next to Zelena. For the longest time, they said nothing, just looking each other's very moist eyes. The Ruby leaned down to Zelena's face kissed the ginger's mouth deeply. This kiss said everything that needed to be said. About how people both perceived them as monsters. Of how Ruby understood Zelena more than almost anyone. And of how, more than anything, Ruby wanted to be with the wicked witch in any way imaginable.

"I love you pup," Ruby declared silently.

And Zelena replied, "I love you too, boo..."

And the kissed again. And again. And again...

* * *

><p>Outside of the witch's room, decisions were being made on who to see first. It was decided that Regina and Snow would visit Cora first, Emma would join Rumple in visiting Neal. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Elsa sat in the hallway, taking everything in.<p>

"You know what's amazing, Ells?

"What...?"

"I cursed everyone in this town. I thought that would give me the family I wanted. And now..."

Elsa looked at her aunt with love. "...and now you realize all you had to do was serve them Cherry Garcia ice cream!" The laugh that Ingrid let out would have been loud if there was noise. And then they hugged. And through that, Ingrid saw the others talking and hugging it out.

Her family.

* * *

><p>It was now 7. This was quite the day But it was not over. For Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin and Emma, they wanted to be the first faces, along with Belle, that Neal, aka Baefire, will see.<p>

Emma took Neals hand and held it tight. And then kissed the young man's forehead. Almost immediately, Neal's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at the woman holding his hand. He smiled.

"Hey, you..."

"Hey..."

"You thought you'd be rid of me that easy..."

Emma stuck her tongue out and smiled even wider.

Rumple looked upon the scene. Tears were spilling from his eyes as Belle held his hand.

Then Neal turned and saw his father. For moments nothing was said. And then...

"Dad..."

"Son..."

There were things that needed to be said. Apologies, the hows and whys, who brought the young man back, what has happened since he left. But now, that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

><p>Cora Mills sat up with a start. She was sweating, breathing rapidly. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She had never been a patient in a modern hospital and for one of the few times in her life, she was frightened.<p>

To Cora, just a moment before she was dying in the arms of her daughter, surrounded by people who hated her, and for good reason. There was no white light, no clouds, no heaven or nirvana. There was no fire or brimstone. She just woke up.

She wasn't supposed to. She died. Her heart was cursed for her to die. She did not deserve life. And standing there surrounding her, along with Dr. Victor Whale and that damned Blue Fairy were the two reasons why she died: Snow White and her daughter Regina.

Nurse Boyd held her and tried to calm her down. Cora could have raised a commotion, but she realized that if she was ever going to find out where she is, she had to settle in.

She looked to her left and there was a nervous Snow. She had become a bit pudgy since she last saw she had a child. Or maybe she has spent too much time at Granny's. Next to her, her daughter. The fact that they were together at all was a puzzlement.

Cora's words were slow and deliberate. "Why. Are. You. Here...?"

Snow spoke. She had to get it all out before she lost her nerve. There was a time in which she could have some sort of snappy comeback. But right now, all she could say was...

"I'm sorry." Snow waited a moment and studied Cora's reaction. There was not at the moment except, maybe waiting for some other shoe to drop as the younger woman continued. "I had to protect my family. But it darkened my heart. I wanted to die because of what I did. I am so sorry. And I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I wanted to say I am sorry..."

Cora stayed silent. Snow walked out of the room, weeping. Blue followed her. And Cora stayed silent. Now it was just mother and daughter. Alone in that room, save for the doctor and the nurse. And Cora stayed silent.

And Regina sat there, holding her revived mother's hand. All she said was "I love you." That was all she could say. Telling her that the daughter she gave up was the one who brought her back, telling her that a daughter she never knew was the one. Everything that had happened since she left. The fact that an annoying blonde who lived on burgers and Dr Pepper had shown her that love...true love...was not a weakness, but a strength. All that had to wait for another day. But for now, the daughter held the mothers hand and smiled, as Regina Mills highly dysfunctional family was coming together again.

And Cora stayed silent.

Except for the tears.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finally read the recap. It was bad as I thought.<strong>_


	11. Life With the Answers One Deserves, Vol

_**First, clarification. In my universe, Zelena, Cara, big Neal, Cora, and Ingrid are still amongst the living. Gold and Belle are together but hanging on a string. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are around. So are Robin and Marian, but not by much. **_

_**All 7 dwarves are here, so are the fairies. Maleficent already is in my universe, so are Ursula and Cru. None of my stories follow canon. **_

_**The usual disclaimers...This will be a short one, guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Life With the Answers One Deserves<strong>

It was about three days since it happened. The observation period was over. Neal Cassady and Cora Mills would be released from Storybrooke Hospital. For both it was a pretty joyous reunion, especially considering that both had just been revived from the dead. Both were pretty much ordered to be checked by Dr. Whale weekly, for starters, and bi weekly after that. Of course, this sort of thing does not happen in the outside world, but this is Storybrooke, where fireballs come out of people's fingers, man-eating snowmen occasionally walk the streets, and Cruella De Vil and the Sea Witch run a much better pet store than PetSmart.

But there was one piece of unfinished business that had to be attended to.

Neal was released into the care of Gold and Belle. It was decided that Cora would, for now, stay with Regina, Emma, and Zelena at the Mills Mansion. Zelena was not totally _un_happy about this, but she wasn't thrilled either. The reason for which was why she found herself at the doorstep of Snow White not long after.

Whatever differences that Snow and Zelena had seemed to be smoothed over. Only a month ago, the little tyke that Snow was nursing was part of a complex scheme to try to rewrite history. By rights, Snow had every reason in the world to wish the witch now seated on the sofa across from her dead. But ever since she took that second chance, Zelena was a non-stop font of apologies. The average person would have shoo'ed the redhead away, but no one ever accused Snow White in any realm or in any of her guises as average. So, very nervously, Zelena asks the White Queen for advice.

Zelena tells Snow that she knows the story of how Snow sent baby Emma through that wardrobe. "I'm not being flippant, but there is a reason that I am going to ask what I am going to ask." Then, the Wicked Witch drew a big breath. "How...did you...feel...when...?"

"When I put Emma in that wardrobe?" Whatever reaction Zelena expected from Snow, understanding was somewhere at the bottom of that list. Snow closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "At that moment I thought that I was being a coward. Emma asked me why couldn't I have kept her, but I truly was trying to save her...to make sure that she had the best chance, because that is what parents do." Snow did not ask why Zelena offered up the question. She probably knew. "You want to ask that question of Cora. Don't you?"

Zelena quietly replied. "I have to." Then after a moment of reflection, she continued her reply to Snow: "I need to know. I just don't know how. I don't want to go in like a thundering bull. But I need to know..."

Little Neal, had gone asleep. Snow covered up, told Zelena to hold, went to put the baby in the bassinet, then came back, sat down next to the redhead and held her hand. "I don't know if this is the right time. What Cora just went through, I can not imagine. But if you need to have someone hold your hand when you decided to talk to her, I can. Besides, she can yell at me. After all, I put her in that situation in the first place..."

Zelena then pulled Snow in for a very tight hug and proceeded, tearfully, to apologize for the umpteenth time. Snow gently pulled her away and looked into the witch's watery eyes. "One thing, though...no more apologies..." Zelena tried to speak, but Snow put her index finger to the redhead's lips: "You said you were sorry...I accepted...I forgave...It's over. OK?" And that was it. Snow and Zelena hugged again, then the redhead remarked to Snow: "You know Emma told me about Mary Margaret. I wish I had a chance to know her..."

Snow replied with a smirk: "You do know her. She just changed her name, had a baby, gained 20, and stays up all night with a screaming baby."

And at that, Snow White and the Wicked Witch laughed as if they were lifelong friends.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Zelena asks, Cora answers.<strong>_


End file.
